ben10arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Caso NonaRebyk
O Caso NonaRebyk foi um grande conflito ocorrido durante Era de Bronze envolvendo o Universo Ben 10 e o antigo grupo contrarevolucionário de 2012, a Equipe Knox, que retorna com o objetivo de causar "destruição em massa" na wiki. Eles assumiram a autoria da conta AnonKyber e um tipo de conspiração dividida em fases reveladas na Wiki AnonsKnox. Este caso é considerado como um dos mais complexos, e até hoje não há uma versão completa da história. O Caso Antecedentes thumb|Um dos primeiros ataques de Jordan ao Universo Ben 10 Nos Ataques de Março, enquanto Nanomech217 como M-A Comandante da Tropa atacava o Planeta Ben 10, FLLFFL entra no chat do Ben 10 Fanfiction e se refere ao "comandante" com respeito, dizendo que estava disposto a seguir suas ordens. Enquanto isso, Usuario Wikia 002 vandalizava a wiki, dizendo que era lider de um grupo chamado "M-N - MORRA NANO", um grupo contra Nanomech217. Ele acaba bloqueado por Enormossauro Supremo. Meses depois, durante a Revolução Hail Hydra, uma pessoa chamada Morra Soul invade o chat da Wiki Hail Hydra, dizendo que um tal "Jordan" queria implantar uma "bomba" na tal wiki. O lider, HydraHH, que na verdade era Nanomech217, diz que nada seria feito e que o grupo seria violentamente atacado. Soul manda o link de um blog que ele fez no Universo Ben 10, que cita FLLFFL, uma pessoa chamada Lucas (de acordo com ClockWork217 seria Morra-Artuaii) e um plano de ataque de Jordan, que seria o lider do grupo chamado Knox. O plano consistia em implantar algo chamado B.O.M.B.A., uma "bomba de virus" em diversas wikis, incluindo o Universo Ben 10 e a wiki HH.Blog de Morra Soul contra a wiki HydraHH e Regenado disseram que iriam hackear os Knox e "estourar" seus computadores, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Depois disso, os Knox sumiram e foram esquecidos por todos. Por coincidência, Líder BWD teve sua conta hackeada e usada para invadir o Universo Ben 10, e o portador da conta se entitulou como "Jordan". O caso thumb|Artigo da Wiki AnonsKnox sobre AnonKyber No dia 19 de Janeiro de 2015, um usuário chamado MechamorfoRebyk se registra no Universo Ben 10 e responde a mensagem de boas-vindas com os dizeres "NonA RebyK".Thread onde Mechamorfo fala de AnonKyber Isso chama a atenção de Ichidaisy, que descobre que os dizeres, lidos de trás para frente, querem dizer AnonKyber. Tal fato terminou chamando a atenção de vários usuários presentes, incluindo VinhoGiles, que logo o bloqueou do Universo Ben 10. Nas seção wikis mais visitadas, no perfil de MechamorfoRebyk, estava lá a Wiki AnonsKnox. Ichidaisy e VinhoGiles vasculharam a wiki e descobriram que AnonsKnox se tratava de um novo clã organizado que tramava contra o Universo Ben 10, porém que tinha relação com um antigo malfeitor anti-revolução AnonKyber e também com um antigo grupo pró-Caio1478 chamado Os Knox. Uma página da wiki que chamou bastante atenção foi a História de AnonKyber, que remontava desde o dia que Kyber entrou no chat durante a Revolução Anon, o aparecimento dos Knox e o principal plano do grupo. :Um dia um usuário entra no chat, este usuário se chama AnonKyber, ele rapidamente se passar pelos Anons para poder concretizar seu plano, e assim foi no pvt da maioria dos usuários para lhe contar as verdadeiras identidades dos Anons, os quais foram mentiras obviamente, porque tudo isso? Porque ele sabia das verdadeiras identidades de cada Anon mas se ele não falasse da entidade "Yokutopus", o " Ditador" Caio 1478 nunca os teriam banido, os terem banido foi só a primeira parte do plano. Com a primeira parte completa e os anons afastados da wiki, AnonKyber iniciou a fase 2 de seu plano, "Os Knox" talvez poucos lembrarão deste nome, mas os Knox tiveram 3 membros, quase semelhante aos Anons, KnoxBuilderman, KnoxRoblox e KnoxTelamon, então o líder obviamente AnonKyber decidiu mandar uma mensagem de alerta para Caio1478 no seu mural, o qual poucos tambem lembrarão, mas um alerta bom, sabe como? Dizendo que já que a falha dos Anons foi supostamente obvia, Caio poderia contar com o grupo Knox para manter a segurança de sua wiki, e os torna-los admnistradores, oque iria para a parte 3 de seu plano, mas com Enormossauro Supremo atrapalhando nossos planos, Caio decidiu recusar nossa proposta e o plano todo foi ralo a baixo... Prometemos vandalizar a wikia depois disso, mas nunca se concretizou com os grupos que estavam se formando. :Gostaram da historinha? Chegou ao fim, suponho que estejam presumindo que eu deveria explicar o "passado" do tal usuário AnonKyber, e o porque de tudo isso e seu ódio contra a Wiki, mas terão que deixar para uma próxima vez. :Espero que ja estejam alertados do perigo, pois a fase 3 não se concretizou, mas a parte 4 lançada vai se realizar em pouco tempo...A '' :''DESTRUIÇÃO EM MASSA DA UNIVERSO BEN10. '' Os usuários discutem sobre quem pode ser. BlazeX1 diz que aquilo era apenas um grupo de trolls e que eles não poderiam fazer nada, o mesmo que Gabriel Fernando fala. ClockWork217 se lembra de certos fatos da Era de Ouro e discute sobre um suspeito em potencial em privado com Ichidaisy: Hermntrix. Ele diz ao amigo que os Knox não são um grupo novo e que ele suspeitava que Hermntrix havia os criado. Nenhuma pessoa se interessaria em atacar os Hail-Hydra's, por exemplo, os dois falavam do mesmo jeito e Herm sabia que Nano era os HHs. FFLLFL teria sido hackeado por Hermntrix e o Lucas referido por Morra-Soul seria o fake de Hermntrix, Morra-Artuaii. Ichidaisy diz que não existe chances de Hermntrix ser os Knox, mas começa a juntar as peças e fala com Herm pelo Facebook a respeito disso. Contra-ataque e suspeitos thumb|Ataque de [[ClockWork217 como HH contra a Wiki AnonsKnox.]] Enquanto isso, ClockWork217 resolve fazer um ataque contra a Wiki AnonsKnox para se vingar do que AnonKyber falou dele na Ditadura. Ele eliminaria o farsante usando os Hail-Hydra's, portanto resolveu atacar a wiki usando o mesmo grupo. Ele escreveu duas cartas em alemão na wiki usando contas alternativas dizendo que se qualquer ataque fosse feito contra o Universo Ben 10, o computador do Comandante seria danificado com um ataque. Tal fato foi confirmado por Clock, que alegou realmente ter preparado algo para mandar para o Comandante por meio do sistema de e-mail da Wikia. Hermntrix nega ser os Knox e ainda lança uma imagem de dedo médio, até entrar no chat do Universo Ben 10 e novamente alegar não ser os Knox. ClockWork217 apresenta as provas contra Herm, e o mesmo nega tudo. VinhoGiles, Entidade Sombria e os outros usuários começam a formular uma "lista de suspeitos". SirRandoso chega a ser cogitado por ser o dono da conta FFLLFL e por saber usar ferramentas de imagem, Herbet de Jesus Ferreira por causa do estilo de desenho e possivelmente desavenças com VinhoGiles, fora ter ironizado pelos administradores em 2014 não saberem quem foi AnonKyber, Yokutopus, que havia confessado ser o AnonKyber, mas desmentiu, Doctor W, por ter enviado as mensagens privadas até Garoto legal e ter sido o suposto mensageiro dos Knox, além de jogador de Roblox na wiki, e inclusive Arth L. Neto, por dar a entender que "tem vontade" de entrar com contas alternativas de novo pelos falta dos tempos de M-A Comandante. thumb|left|70px|Imagem upada por [[AnonKyber em seu retorno.]] À noite, algo mais estranho acontece. O próprio AnonKyber responde a mensagem de Ichidaisy no mural de MechamorfoRebyk, exibindo uma imagem que revelava o anagrama ''NonaRebyk = AnonKyber e a misteriosa mensagem O hack que burlou um bloqueio global. It's Closer. VinhoGiles e Ichidaisy descobrem que a imagem foi upada por AnonKyber na Naruto Fanon, mas apagada algumas horas depois por Fwy, administrador de lá. Como a URL da imagem, usada no tópico e no perfil de AnonKyber usava o padrão images (mais antigo), e não vignette, mais recente, Vinho presumiu que o responsável pela conta Kyber era um usuário recente, que estava no chat quando EmanuelFN havia divulgado a ferramenta Vignette para Imagens, que convertia vignette para o padrão images (o único capaz de fazer a imagem ser visualizada na wiki mesmo que não esteja hospedado nela). thumb|204px|O tópico respondido por [[MechamorfoRebyk, e mais tarde pelo próprio AnonKyber]]EmanuelFN gosta da hipótese porém diz que a imagem foi convertida manualmente, por não possuir o thumb e o 9999px em seu link, o que é confirmado por Ichidaisy, que em alguns minutos descobre como converter imagens vignette. VinhoGiles bloqueia AnonKyber e Mechamorfo. Entidade Sombria disse que a wiki não era um campo de batalha e que nenhum dano poderia ser causado ao chat. ES ainda disse que o que eles deveriam fazer era denunciar a wiki AnonKnox e bloquear quaisquer contas referentes aos mesmos. Ichidaisy o chama para o chat de sua wiki, mas VinhoGiles o impede. Vinho também repreende Clock de usar os HHs outra vez para atacar Kyber, como forma de se vingar das mentiras sobre ele na Revolução Anon. VinhoGiles tem a mesma opinião e cria um thread no Fórum destinado a avisar aos usuários para não interagirem com o malfeitor e que ele seria simplesmente bloqueado infinitamente da wiki quando sua identidade secreta fosse descoberta. Clock diz que o suspeito de ser Jordan estava no dia em que Artuaii divulgou a senha da conta Líder BWD e era um Benático que estava entre eles. Entidade Sombria e VinhoGiles desencorajaram qualquer contato com as contas alternativas. ClockWork217 e Ball Weevil55 denunciam a Wiki AnonsKnox aos staffs por violar os Termos de Uso. No dia 20 de Janeiro de 2015, as contas AnonKyber e MechamorfoRebyk foram bloqueadas globalmente por Macherie ana, e a Wiki AnonsKnox, fechada, graças à denúncia de ClockWork217 que havia sido pedida por Entidade Sombria. Logo após isso, KnoxRoblox anuncia a senha de AnonKyber, mas a mesma é escondida por Ichidaisy urgentemente, uma vez que quem entrasse na conta de Kyber seria bloqueado globalmente. O retorno de KnoxRoblox thumb|[[KnoxRoblox no chat do Universo Ben 10 Fanfiction]] Alguns dias depois do bloqueio de AnonKyber e MechamorfoRebyk, o antigo KnoxRoblox retorna e entra no chat do Universo Ben 10 Fanfiction, sendo notado por alguns usuários. Ele solta várias falas em alemão, incluindo ameaças: ele mandava os usuários tomarem cuidado e que ele retornaria. Knox proclamou ser "a reincarnação perfeita de AnonKyber". VinhoGiles reforçou que o responsável seria bloqueado em infinito quando fosse descoberto, e logo em seguida baniu e bloqueou KnoxRoblox. No dia seguinte, Roblox entra de noite no chat do Universo Ben 10 e permanece por alguns segundos, sem fazer contato com nenhum usuário. Tentativas de contato e indícios frustrados No facebook, VinhoGiles pôde confirmar que Herbet fosse inocente com o mesmo dizendo que apenas suspeitava de Yokutopus. Então, Entidade Sombria elabora uma lista dos suspeitos a serem a mente por trás dos Knox. Doctor W negou, até de jeito brincalhão. Suspeitando de Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) por ter zoado que saberia como roubar senhar da wikia, Kirito negou por ter sido somente troll. Assim, ES logo se dirige para conversar com Yokutopus, que sequer soube que os Anon eram liderados por VinhoGiles e amigos blogueiros. Yokutopus disse suspeitar de um ex-amigo, Chad Decker, e logo é descartado por ES, principalmente por Chad ser um dos melhores amigos de Vinho. Print_Kyber.png|Conversa com Yokutopus - I Print_Kyber_2.jpeg|Conversa com Yokutopus - II Print_Kyber_3.jpeg|Conversa com Yokutopus - III Print_Kyber_4.jpeg|Conversa com Yokutopus - IV Print_Kyber_5.png|Conversa com Yokutopus - V Print_Kyber_6.jpg|Conversa com Yokutopus - VI Print_Kyber_7.png|Conversa com Yokutopus - VII Logo, Ichidaisy decide que não irá se manter afastado de contato com os Knox como ordenado, e VinhoGiles em seu PVT diz para que chamem-no até o chat da Wiki Ichidaisy. Logo, os usuários KnoxRoblox e KnoxTelamon (ainda sem avatar, que teria mais chance de ver sua notificação) têm suas mensagens no mural. Impacientes, um dia depois VinhoGiles publica uma mensagem xingando Roblox e dizendo para ele entrar no chat e "brincar". Na madrugada, Telamon responde todas as mensagens. Em uma, ele diz "Poor little Ichidaisy" (Pobre pequeno Ichidaisy), enquanto em outra diz que não entraria no chat pobre daquela wiki e respondendo VinhoGiles diz que ofender seu amigo não o levaria a nada. Entidade Sombria reforça o chamado, pedindo que entrassem no chat, mas logo Ichidaisy edita para que eles entrem no chat do Universo Ben 10 Fanfiction. thumb|Página criada por [[KnoxTelamon no UB10FF]] KnoxTelamon e KnoxBuilder aparecem ESTA SEÇÃO POSSUI AS INFORMAÇÕES NA ORDEM ERRADA. SE POSSÍVEL, FAVOR CONSERTÁ-LA. Ichidaisy (discussão) 22h50min de 4 de fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) No dia 22 de Janeiro, KnoxTelamon (até antes nunca visto pelos usuários) entrou no Universo Ben 10 Fanfiction e criou uma página com seu próprio nome, com o seguinte texto: : it's me. I'm the 2°second Knox, i talk the England English and i work at morning. (00:00 - 12:00) Os administradores optaram não apagar a página. Logo, Telamon foi ao mural de Arth L. Neto, falando sem pontuação e usando barras ao separar textos. No tópico "História do Vilão", ele relembra que todas as contas têm IPs diferentes, ironiza a demora para descobrirem sua identidade, comenta que usa o Google Tradutor para alterar seu vocabulário, se diverte com as teses e chega a ser sarcástico quanto às mesmas. Logo, Telamon diz que todos têm seus horários de atendimento, sendo o seu das 00h às 12h. Em outro comentário, Telamon diz que os antigos Knox eram impostores e ri do plano B.O.M.B.A. Sendo vítima de várias críticas e ofensas, ele ainda culpa Doctor W e PentaPenguin16. Logo, no chat de lá, Telamon entra rapidamente, tendo o chat divulgado por Gabriel Fernando para Ichidaisy e VinhoGiles mas pelas brincadeiras e tumulto dos usuários, se retira. Então, KnoxBuilder aparece e cria as páginas de nome KnoxRoblox e KnoxBuilder, cujas continham respectivamente: :(KnoxBuilder will create because KnoxRoblox is banned) :Ich bin der dritte Knox, sprechen Deutsch wie Narren der falschen Gruppe namens Hydra Hagel , und die Arbeit am Nachmittag (12:01 - 06:59) :Watashi wa AnonKyber-go ni KnoxBuilder, nokkusu dai ichi oyobi dai ni no rīdā, watashi. Watashi wa nihongo o hanashi, watashi wa yoru ni hataraku (07:00 - 11:59) :私はAnonKyber後にKnoxBuilder 、ノックス第一及び第二のリーダー、私。私は日本語を話し、私は夜に働く (07:99 - 11:59) Isto prova parcialmente que os Knox fossem a mesma pessoa, uma vez que na página de Roblox seja dito que Builder tenha sido criado pelo banimento de Roblox, mas na outra ele tenha colocado seu horário de atendimento. Em uma das mensagens, Builder chama os Hail-Hydra's, de propriedade de ClockWork217, de "tolos". Os usuários, esperançosos, vão até o chat esperar pelo Knox, sem resultado. Novas Suspeitas Logo, Entidade Sombria tenta utilizar uma linha de investigação alternativa. O objetivo era descobrir mais sobre o Anonymous PT-BR, uma conta citada como parte do esquema dos Knox e que estava presente em outros conflitos, a começar por ameaças vazias à wiki em janeiro de 2012. Verificando os históricos da conta em outras wikis e sua ação, Entidade Sombria percebeu que havia uma possibilidade de Saiken Uzumaki, um usuário da Naruto Wiki, estar por trás da mesma. Isto enfureceu o burocrata, que decidiu procurar João Gabriel para que o mesmo ajudasse em suas investigações. Reuniões do Conselho ESTA SEÇÃO POSSUI INFORMAÇÕES NA ORDEM INCORRETA E ESTÁ CARENTE DE VÁRIOS DETALHES. SE POSSÍVEL, FAVOR EXPANDÍ-LA. Ichidaisy (discussão) 22h50min de 4 de fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) No dia seguinte, Ichidaisy convoca uma reunião entre o Conselho para descobrirem a identidade do grupo. VinhoGiles e Entidade Sombria dizem que era desnecessário, por ser apenas um troll se divertindo com a situação da wiki. Eles são convencidos a continuarem com a investigação. (falta de informações/confusão em níveis críticos) Na madrugada, Ichi e ES foram ao chat da Wiki Naruto contar a João Gabriel, usuário online, sobre suas suspeitas entorno de Takashimaru. João disse que já havia feito investigações acerca e contou-as para Entidade Sombria. Segundo informações levantadas com Rafael Uchiha, Saiken era o real proprietário da conta Anonymous PT-BR e a usava para zoar, e que o mesmo era o único que podia fazer algo para amedrontar o Universo Ben 10 daquela forma. Em um tempo indefinido depois, Gabriel Fernando, vendo os registros da Lista de Wikis Brasileiras, descobre uma wiki de domínio pt-br.theknox, a divulgando no chat. VinhoGiles verifica que o fundador da wiki era Hermntrix, criada antes da wiki NonaRebyk e dos mesmos serem encontrados. Juntando as peças, ele e Ichidaisy fazem uma nova reunião, com Herm, que se recusa a conversar sobre a wiki. Ao Gabriel ficar ciente do caso, ele chama Hermntrix por Mensagens Privadas mentindo não contar a ninguém seu envolvimento com os Knox, mas Vinho os chama à wiki VinhoGiles. Durante a reunião, sem estar tenso, Hermntrix faz uma confissão: o culpado era Saiken Uzumaki (atual Takashimaru). Herm havia criado a wiki, mas Saiken decidiu criar outra. Divulgado AnonKyber 1.png|Conto de Herm - I Divulgado AnonKyber 2.png|Conto de Herm - II Divulgado AnonKyber 3.png|Conto de Herm - III Herm revela.png|Conto de Herm - IV Divulgado AnonKyber 4.png|Conto de Herm - V Divulgado AnonKyber 5.png|Conto de Herm - VI Divulgado AnonKyber 6.png|Conto de Herm - VII Divulgado AnonKyber 7.png|Conto de Herm - VIII Divulgado AnonKyber 8.png|Conto de Herm - IX Divulgado AnonKyber 9.png|Conto de Herm - X Divulgado AnonKyber 10.png|Conto de Herm - XI Durante o diálogo, Kirito entrou na Wiki VinhoGiles e João Gabriel foi chamado. Furiosos, os usuários veem que Saiken entra no chat do Universo Ben 10. Ichidaisy tentou criar um plano, mas Herm já planejava o que faria. Logo, passou a senha da conta Hermnitrix para VinhoGiles, que foi auxiliado por Ichi no que dizer: perguntar qual seria a fase 5 dita pelos Knoxes. Ichidaisy, após horas, falhou enquanto Takashimaru o ignorava. O plano acabou falhando. Sem mais alternativas, VinhoGiles e Entidade Sombria confrontaram diretamente Saiken em um chat alternativo, onde o mesmo se defendeu. Em privado, ES e Vinho chegaram à conclusão de que Saiken realmente nada tinha a ver com a situação, o que enevoou ainda mais o mistério. Patrick culpado? A atenção voltou-se para Hermntrix, que havia acusado Saiken de forma mentirosa. Foi tentada uma acareação entre ele e Saiken, mas este plano falhou. Irritado, VinhoGiles quis a verdade e Herm pôs a culpa em Patrick Giuseppe, um dos suspeitos da lista de Entidade Sombria. ES, um dos poucos membros da wiki que ainda mantinha algum contato com Patrick, decidiu confrontá-lo no Facebook de forma ríspida. Patrick observou o que ES tinha a dizer e, irritado, disse que não tinha nada a ver com a situação e que o UB10 iria se arrepender caso fizesse algo contra ele. O caso voltou à estaca zero, mas pouco a pouco surgiu a certeza de que Hermntrix era o culpado de tudo. Hermntrix é culpado Triste e com ódio por estar perdendo um amigo ao acusar Saiken sem provas, Kirito virou o chat contra Hermntrix apresentando a conta dos Knoxes originais de 2012 e supostamente provando que Herm fosse a mente por trás de tudo. A discussão foi parada por VinhoGiles, que declarou Hermntrix culpado e expulsou os usuários de sua wiki. Ainda acusando Saiken, Ichidaisy viu que Kirito estava trocando o cê por cedilha e que havia surtado repentinamente, partindo para conversar com Gabriel Fernando e Entidade Sombria. Outro fato lembrado por Gabriel foi que Kirito havia, em setembro na conta The Pistol Star, reclamado que Saiken estava entrando em sua conta várias vezes. Naquela madrugada, eles conversaram com Kirito, que negou e contou que Saiken estava figuradamente entrando em sua conta; ele havia usado um bug em que trocou de icon e nome no chat por alguns minutos. No dia seguinte, Ichidaisy viajou. Em suas conjecturas, Vinho e ES não acreditavam ser possível que Hermntrix fosse o responsável por um esquema com desdobramentos tão grandes. Após ser confrontado diversas vezes, Herm revelou que tudo na verdade havia sido coagido em um plano criado por um amigo seu, Lucas. Lucas havia sido citado anteriormente em um thread como "primo" de Herm e responsável pelo Morra-Artuaii, uma paródia do Morre Artuaii. Logo, esta se tornou a versão oficial da história. Foi tentado contato com Lucas, sem sucesso. Frustrado com toda a situação, Hermntrix anunciou sua saída da wiki e bloqueou a todos no Facebook. Ao voltar de viagem, Ichidaisy tentou conversar com ele, sendo ignorado por 3 dias seguidos. Quando Herm visualizou e respondeu, Ichidaisy já estava tão furioso que lhe bloqueou da Rede Social, mas logo o perdoou. Fim do Caso ... Provas Desde 2012, quando os Knox atacaram a Hail Hydra Wiki, ClockWork217 sabia logo de cara que eles eram Hermntrix. Ele passou a reunir provas e chegou a comentar o fato com VinhoGiles, mas Herm negou tudo. Essas são as provas reunidas por ele: *Herm sabia que Nano era os Hail-Hydra's. Justamente por isso, ele escolheu a Hail Hydra Wiki para anunciar o "Plano B.O.M.B.A.". *Herm foi um dos primeiros a suspeitar que Freeze3 era Nanomech217, pois ele estava com a conta Diabrete e presenciou o momento que a conta dava sinais de ser alternativa. **Justamente por isso, AnonKyber sabia que os dois eram a mesma pessoa. *Herm escolheu justamente Garoto legal para revelar a identidade dos Anons e Murilo Tennyson para culpar como espião. Os dois eram amigos de Herm. *Diabrete/Herm suspeitava que Nano era os HHs, pois sem querer Regenado o chamou de "capacho". *O discurso dos Knox era semelhante ao discurso dos HHs. *Herm e os Knox falavam do mesmo jeito. *Herm teria confessado ser a conta Morra-Artuaii, um falso M-A. Na wiki criada por ele, o suposto Knox FFLFFL teria a editado, dando a entender que os dois se conheciam ou eram a mesma pessoa. *O estilo de desenho da imagem "NONAREBYK" seria o mesmo estilo de desenhos que Herm teria feito na Wiki Lutas do Chat. *Hermntrix já tinha o costume de usar contas alternativas de outrem. Uma das contas tomadas de Artuaii chamada Morra Calafrio foi usada involuntariamente por ele, que esqueceu de deslogá-la, comentando num blog de Ultimate Spidey se referindo como "um diretor do blog", sendo que os diretores eram Hermntrix e Spidey. *O jeito alarmante dos Knox falar se assemelha com o jeito sarcastico de Hermntrix. Citações Falas de KnoxRoblox no Chat :???????? :Pflege Benutzer :Pläne nehmen Sie sich Zeit , um durchgeführt werden :Are all you in danger :Gehen Sie Deutsch lernen :Sou a reincarnação perfeita de Anonkyber :Was hat hierher gekommen, um zu tun :Dies ist eine Voraussetzung :Es wird nun angreifen ... jetzt nicht :Es war ein Vergnügen , dieses Gespräch mit Ihnen haben Curiosidades *Por algum motivo, os Knox atacaram os Hail-Hydra's no passado. HydraHH disse que iria exterminar o grupo, e eles desapareceram. *ClockWork217 compara AnonKyber ao Fabricio Melgaço, da novela Império, e compara ele ao Comendador Medeiros, por ter sido atacado por AnonKyber. *ClockWork217 sempre esteve certo quanto a identidade do autor, mas foi ignorado por todos, exceto Ichidaisy. *Clock pretendia usar os Hail-Hydra's durante o caso para iniciar uma Segunda Revolução Hail Hydra, mas dessa vez a batalha iria ser contra os Knox. VinhoGiles proibiu que a guerra entre os dois grupos fosse iniciada. **Ele decidiu guerrear por si mesmo contra os Knox usando os HHs por nutrir um forte rancor pelo que AnonKyber fez contra ele. Referências Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Casos Categoria:Os Knox Categoria:Era de Bronze